Consequences
by Lazy Kitty Cat
Summary: He assassinated his sister...he holds a grudge...there is no way he will let this slide. He would get to the root of his weakness...whether that was physically or mentally. And of course, he knows just who to target.
1. Chapter 1

**(An idea I came up with recently. A very crack pairing but what the heck XD, I hope you all enjoy. I must warn you, my fictional grammar may suck since I haven't written in a while).  
**

He would get revenge. He somehow would. He would find a way, some way, to make Jin crawl into a hole of shame and trauma.

Miguel wasn't the type to get involved with heavy affairs, yet ever since he had witnessed his sister's death, despair and vengeance were the only two things on his mind.

He held his head and pressed it against the concrete of the street as the helicopter flew away. Unfortunately for him, it was a little too late by the time he fought off the security squad. The vehicle was already halfway into the air.

"Curse that murderous bastard!" he spat as he dug his nails into the cold, solid cement.

When would there be another time where he could ambush the new head of the Mishima Zaibaitsu? He had no idea where Jin was headed to next.

"I'll think of something." Said Miguel as he got up and walked away.

…

Miguel leaned against a wall as he watched the night sky fill with fireworks. He currently was residing in Barcelona, Spain.

The next King of Iron Fist tag tournament was close. Two years had passed. Miguel hadn't seen Jin since that day. It was as if the Kazama avenger had disappeared coincidently. No trace of Jin was found or mentioned on the media. The utmost information the Spanish fighter could gather was that he was going to be in the upcoming tournament which was what provoked him to try and get in.

Miguel ruffled his dark, wavy hair as he thought. What was Jin doing at the moment? Would he be able to encounter the intended killer of his beloved sibling?

"Soon, my friend, we will meet again…and it will be messy." He said in a breezy voice.

"I am surprised you have not forgotten about what happened two years ago Miguel." A female walked out of the shadows.

"Hm?" Miguel looked to his side.

The guardian of Azazel known as Zafina stood in front of him.

"Ah, you're the little fortune teller am I right? You went around and predicted…war and such."

"You are all lucky I did, otherwise we'd be dead at the moment." She smiled a little.

Miguel stood straight and crossed his arms.

"I'm not in a patient mood seniorita. Save your myths and rumors for someone who cares."

"Do not fret, the news I bare is for you Miguel." She walks over to him.

"Eh? What do you know of me?"

The Arabian woman glanced up at him.

"I see the fire that burns in your heart…..your drive to murder Jin Kazama. And I do not blame you. The boy has a lot to learn. Darkness and sorrow has blinded him. However….since I am a neutral…I shall help you get to your goal."

Miguel closed his eyes. The thought of seeing Jin drowning in his own blood was rather tempting.

"I'm listening."

Zafina chuckled a little.

"Remember this, Miguel," she backed away into the shadows, "purity is what he treasures the most.."

He was about to speak but she was gone. Miguel looked at the sky.

"Purity…what is she talking about?...ehh..probably gypsy talk."

…

The day of the tournament was here. The usual batch of fighters, including some old faces, were all gathered at the stadium.

Miguel took off his sunglasses and looked around. He recognized most of the faces from the last tournament. Nothing new to him.

"Too bad they haven't brought in some interesting individuals." He sighed.

He continued to look around. A part of him was hoping he would spot Jin. On the other hand, he was afraid he would be responsible for the first match. A bloody war between him and Jin Kazama.

Right when he was about to give up his search, his eyes landed on someone new. Someone he had never seen before.

It was a woman, appearing to be in her early twenties. She was dressed in a pair of white pants and a top that were adorned with black crows. A black sweater hung around her shoulders and was tied in a knot around her neck. Her skin was pale, but tan at the same time. She was obviously Asian. Her hair was as dark as the ravens on her clothing and barely reached the base of her neck. Her lips resembled two light pink corals pressed together. Her eyes were onyxes lined with feathery lashes. Over all, she was a beauty.

"Never noticed such….radiance on a woman." Miguel said in awe.

Once again in the shadows, Zafina watched Miguel, a smile on her red lips.

"He has found purity."


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Chaolang, also known as the mysterious "Violet," had introduced and began the tournament. The battles had not been scheduled yet so that allowed the fighters to mingle, play fight and train.

Jun Kazama sat on a bench outside of the stadium while she watched the pigeons flock around her feet. A couple of crumbs were on the ground for them to feed on.

"Birds…..they are so mysterious….and free….."

She held out her finger for an oncoming pigeon, wincing a little when it dug its claws in a little too deep into her skin.

"No need to be hasty, I have all day." She spoke softly to the bird.

The pigeon stared at her with its wide yellow eyes as it cooed quietly.

"I do not wish to fight….but I feel that I have no choice…"

The pigeon flew away, taking the others with it. Jun sighed and leaned her head back on the bench.

"I hope he is well…even him."

"And who is this "him" that you speak of?" an exotic voice asked.

Jun stood up and looked behind her. The Spanish fighter stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hello…..who are you?"

"Call me Miguel….I am one of the fighters who is participating in the tournament."

Jun bowed.  
"Jun….Kazama."

_Kazama…_

The word swarmed like an epidemic in Miguel's mind. That single phrase, that noun, it was a part of the man whom he despised.

"_Lord almighty…could this be.." _

"Are you alright? You look tense…" Jun tilted her head.

"N..no no. I am fine. Heheh, just day dreaming."

Miguel began to brainstorm about who this woman would be related to in the Kazama family tree.

"….I must ask….what relation do you have with Jin Kazama?"

Jun's face paled a little and she looked down.

"Um…did I say something wrong?"

Jun shook her head and glanced at him.  
"….his mother…"

Rojo gasped and stepped away a little, startling the young female.

"Sir….you look very troubled.."

Miguel turned his back to her and covered his face with his hand.  
_"The son of the bitch has a mother..?...damn…."_

He turned around and had a small smile on his face.

"Of course…I should have noticed the resemblance," he extended his hand to her, "a pleasure to meet the mother of one of the greatest fighters of all time. The head of the Mishima Zaibatsu no less."

Jun shook his hand, her delicate fingers looking small and frail compared to his large ones.

"Nice to meet you as well Miguel."

He smiled a little more, his thumb brushing over her soft skin.

"I hope to face you sometime. You look like you've got skill."  
Jun gently pulled her hand away from his.

"I am against fighting, but in spirit of this tournament, I wish the same."

He chuckled.

"Ah one of those peace makers eh? Those never get old."

"That's me."

"May I…sit down for a moment?"

Jun gave him a puzzled stare but nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable."

He sat down and patted the spot next to him on the bench.

"Join me senorita, your feet will tire."

Jun hesitantly lowered herself onto the bench.

"I am curious, what brings Mr. Kazama's mother to this match?"

"Destiny."

Miguel laughed.

"Asians man, very spiritual people."

Jun laughed quietly.

"Not all of them..some fall into the hands of darkness..revenge….and hate."

Miguel nodded.

"Trust me…I know."

They sat in silence for a while, Jun staring at the sky while Miguel cracked his neck and knuckles every now and then.

He no longer wanted to play the polite gentleman. He desperately wished he could scream out his agony and odium, threatening the woman that he will go after her child and make him feel what his sister did on the day of her wedding.

"_Patience Miguel…..you will get your chance." _

Jun got up and stretched, sighing as she did so.

Miguel couldn't help but notice her figure. For a Japanese woman, she had rather nice hips and firm thighs. Her bottom was plump as well.

"_For a mother of such a grown man….she sure does know how to keep in shape."_

Miguel turned his head the other way when she sat back down.

"You are Spanish am I right?"

"Now you notice?" he teases.

"Forgive me. When you are in numerous tournaments filled with people from around the world, you lose track."

"I kid my lady."

Jun glanced at the sun and gasped. It was close to dusk.

"I should get going. It is getting late."

"Late? Why it is barely dark." Miguel yawned and lied back.

"For you perhaps, but a mother like me needs to return to her nest." She said and smiled.

"Si si." He grinned.

"It was nice meeting you, Miguel."

"Like wise Jun."

"Goodbye for now." She began to walk away.

Miguel gazed at her hips while they swayed.

"Damn….what an ass.."

When she was out of sight, Miguel closed his eyes. He had just encountered the parent of his target. So many thoughts were floating in his head. One thought in particular.

"Could it work?"

Miguel plucked a small white flower from the ground and twirled it in his fingers. He stroked one of the petals with his thumb.

"We will meet again…Jun Kazama."

And the flower was tossed in an old heap of cigarette ash.

**(Thank you for reading :3) **


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since the tournament had begun. At the moment, Jin Kazama and Lei Wulong were struggling for second place. None of the fighters were able to get to first place yet.

Miguel sat on a chair located in the higher level of the stadium as he watched Jin and Lei struggle during the final round.

His encounter with the "angel" of the Kazama family had provoked an idea for getting back at the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. It would be a long shot, but it could work.

"From how it seems, the little brat values his loved ones….his mother at least."

The Spanish man closed his eyes and began to remember the Japanese female he had encountered a while ago.

"Mmmm…"

Coming from a country of beauty, Miguel had seen his fair share of attractive women. His own sister was the apple of almost every man's eye. Yet Jun had something more to her. It was not just her figure and appearance, but her personality. Firey women with sharp tongues and witty remarks al amused the man, but Jun's calm, lady like, attitude had him curious.

"It wouldn't hurt for a leopard to climb up another tree.."

He takes a sip of his red wine, sighing as he recalls his sister's wedding.

"I had the exact same beverage in my hand….I was going to give her a toast….and then.."

He glared at Jin, who was taking in his victory over Wulong, and clenched his fist around the wine glass, shattering the crystal.

"Little shit.."

"I assume you wish that glass was Jin's bones.." Zafina spoke from the seat next to his.

He looked at her as he dusted the glass off his lap.

"What do you want gypsy?"

"I came to see how you were doing, is that a crime?" she crossed her legs and shot him a small smile.

"From someone like you, I find that rather suspicious."

The Middle Eastern cackled and smirked.

"I have nothing to hide…nothing that would danger you at least."

Miguel tapped his fingers against the railing.

"I can't wait any longer…I need to put this plan into action.."

Zafina put her hands on a railing and balanced herself on them before standing up.

"Try searching outside of the box."

Rojo turned his head to glance at her, but the mysterious woman was gone.

"Do I like I'm into riddles?" he groans, covering his face with his hand.

….

Jun stood outside of the women's locker room as she looked at her son's win. She exhaled, wishing she could go and congratulate him.

Since her return from the "grave," Jun hadn't approached any of the Mishimas or Kazamas in the tournament. Not even her old friend Lei Wulong. But she knew that her identity would soon be revealed. Eventually, she would be either paired up in a tag match, or go against one of the fighters.

Jin walked out of the ring and looked in her direction. Panicking, Jun hid in the hallway leading to the locker rooms.

Jin squinted his eyes from where he was before following his body guards to his head quarters. Jun put her hand on her chest.

"That was close.."

Lei and Jin's match was the closing battle of that day of tournament. The seats began to empty as the crowd exited the arena. Jun headed out through a door from the women's locker room.

A couple of fireworks blew up in the sky, earning a roar of cheer from the audience.

Kazama's eyes glistened from the colorful sparks as she stared.

"Fireworks…so beautiful and colorful. And yet they only last for a few seconds."

A large figure approached the woman from behind.

"They're rather beautiful aren't they?"

Jun turned around.

"Miguel-san…"

He was twirling a small daisy between his thumb and index finger. His shirt was unbuttoned up to the point where his abdominals could be seen.

"Here we are again miss Jun," he threw the daisy onto the ground, "how have you been?"

"Alright thank you. And you?"

She leaned down and picked up the daisy.

"I was a little down, but I'm doing better."

Jun nodded a little while she cradled the daisy in her palm. Miguel looked at her actions.

"A nature lover?"

She smiled.

"Animals as well. Do not worry, I won't preach about how people should use fake animal fur for their coats."

Miguel threw his head back and laughed.

"You're a cute little thing. I like that."

Jun put the daisy in a bed of grass.

"If only I had some water…"

The Spanish stud stood behind her, leaning into her ear.

"Well, you could always try and create your own water…"

Jun leaned up and blushed a little.

"What do you mean?"

He grinned.

"You can work up a sweat. Whether that's fighting, exercising…or…"

He came closer to her.

"Intercourse…"

A twisting sensation was happening in Jun's stomach. She couldn't remember the last time a man had shared such an intimate conversation with her. Even when she was with _him_, she could hardly recall what he even said to her. This feeling felt new.

"You…speak rather sacred words Mr. Rojo…."

"I am a Spanish man. We are known to be very passionate."

He put his hand on the tree next to her and leaned himself on it, his height overpowering hers.

"I must ask you a question…Jun…..how long has it been since you've been with a man?"

The knot in Jun's stomach tightened.

"…..I was probably in my early twenties."

Miguel whistled.

"Tsk, Tsk. My my, for a woman, you do have a grip on your emotions."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not entirely. The women I've seen around here have to be careful with their emotions. If they aren't, they may just_"

He put his hand on her lower back and held her hand in his, tilting her backwards.

"Fall into the wrong hands."

The knot became butterflies. Jun was feeling a mix of fear, confusion, and shockingly, but unknown to her, excitement.

"_I…I can't bring myself to move.." _

"You know Jun, you're a very eye-catching woman…." He murmurs.

She gulps.

"Um…."

"Your beauty is rather unique. Very different from what I have seen. Perhaps….like an angel's.."

The Asian couldn't help but allow her cheeks to turn pink.

Miguel grins, pleased to see his plan work.

"_As harsh as this sound, perhaps it is true. The innocent ones are so easily deceived." _

Jun took a step behind her, hoping he would loosen his grip. Instead, he held both of her arms with his hands, gently squeezing the soft flesh.

"Hermosa…."

Jun bit her lip and looked away, trying to prevent Miguel's lips from brushing against her face; his mouth was an inch away from her chin.

"Mr. Rojo…."

"Come on damita….don't fight your desires.."

Jun could feel his breath against hers. His bottom lip almost touched her plump, coral colored ones when Miguel felt a gun point at his head.

"Freeze."

Jun knew the voice. She looked to her side.

"L…Lei-san!"

Rojo released Jun from his grasp and backed off, holding his hands up.

"_Fucking cock blocker!" _

"Aiii! Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amable!"

The cop put his gun back in the holder.

"Yeah Yeah get moving buddy." Lei jerked his thumb behind him.

Outraged, Miguel turned his heels and stomped off.

"Little piece of shit, interfering with my plans."

As the angry Spanish male walked away, Jun gazed at her old friend.

"You alright? Hope I wasn't too late."

"He was just starting…so you were right on time."

Jun looked after Miguel, still feeling unsure about what just happened. Was he intending to rape her? Just a kiss? The girl felt confused. What was even more unsettling about this was that she was feeling a warm sensation in her lower abdomen.

"_What was that all about?" _

"I need to get back my post. See you tomorrow Jun. Goodnight."

Lei saluted her and headed towards the station nearby the arena, leaving Jun to replay the scenario she just experienced.

**(If you are curious about the Spanish, just ask. I also want to thank my epic buddy Steingrabbah for helping me! X3 READ his story! It's badass! Btw, I used google translator so yeah .3.U) **


	4. Chapter 4

Jun ducked as a bear tried to swipe his claws at her. While ducking, she did a low kick to the bear's legs, causing him to fall back. The match ended.

"Jun Kazama wins!" The announcer shouted.

Sweat formed on Jun's palms and neck. What if her son and ex lover discovered her existense? This wasn't the appropiate time for a bittersweet famiy reunion.

Kazama bowed at the bear. He replied with a small growl and nod.

"You did well."

Kuma got on all fours and crawled out of the arena. Jun walked off the stage and went to the women's locker room. As she opened the door, a gloved hand held it open.

"Thank you." Jun said.

"Do not mention it. Women stand stronger when together."

Jun glanced at the Middle Eastern assasin who was leaning against the door.

"Do you need something?"

Zafina leaned herself off the door.

"I have been watching you since the beginning of the tournament, Jun Kazama."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot of things…"

Zafina let the door close as she stood in front of Jun.

"I have come to give you a warning."

Jun sighed. She was not yet ready for threats from her opponent.

"Tell me."

Zafina smiled slyly at her.

"Watch your back. You're in for more than you bargained for."

The assasin slid through the door, leaving behind a confused Jun.

"More than I bargained for…..so many strange events have been occuring…"

….

"Hahaha! You are pathetic! Why don't you crawl back into your dark hole coward!"

Miguel laughed as he sent multiple kicks to his opponent's stomach. The man was a gangster who had tried to steal some change from the Spanish man's pocket, only to get his ass handed to him.

"You….fucker!" the robber coughed.

"Ahaha! Fuck you too!"

Miguel rammed his elbow into the man's spine, then finished him off with a stomp on his stomach.

"Careful, or you'll get yourself killed." Rojo cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Dipshit…"

The gangster lost consciousness. Miguel picked up his wallet and put it back in his pocket.

"What people do for money these days.."

As he walked out of the alley, he noticed his precious Japanese dove walking in the city. A grin spread on his face.

"Guess my luck just turned around."

He brushed his hair out of his face and buttoned up a bit of his shirt. He then walked up to Jun.

"We meet again, seniorita."

Jun gasped.

"_Him! Why do I keep running into him?" _

"Hello Mr. Rojo."

He crossed his arms, revealing the definition of his bulging, muscular arms through his red shirt.

"Why so formal Miss Jun? We are friends now….aren't we?"

_Friends…_

Jun processed that word in her mind. The term confused her. What kind of "friend" was Miguel referring to? She knew that there were two kinds of friends: trustworthy companions and friends with benefits.

"Ahh….Japanese women are so cute when they zone out." Miguel licked his lips.

She blushed a little, but turned away so he wouldn't notice. To her dismay, he saw the tint of pink on her cheeks. His large fingers suddenly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Hmhm, you're blushing. What is the matter?"

Jun glared at him, pressing her teeth together.

"L….let me go!"

He chuckled, stroking her chin with his thumb.

"Why should I? A dove like you deserves an owner…who will treat her with gente…respect."

He takes her hand with his other one, bringing it to his lips. Jun bit her lip as she felt Miguel's lips press against her fingers.

"Mmm. I can smell your purity. I knew, and loved, someone as innocent as you are….but a bastard had to kill her….on her wedding day!" He snarled, tightening his grip on her hand.

A part of Jun wanted to attack him. Slap him or something. She felt uncomfortable in the situation. A man she barely knew basically was having her in his embrace. However, when he mentioned he "knew, and loved, someone as innocent" as she was, a part of her wished for him to tell her who this person was.

"Mr. Rojo, I do not understand what you are trying to say. Could you please explain to me what is it that is troubling you? Maybe I can help_"

Jun nearly shrieked when Miguel suddenly threw her against the wall, pinning her against it by grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. He leaned in, glaring into he reyes.

"I am saying that your God damn son, Jin Kazama, killed my sister!"

Jun's eyes widened. Her son a murderer? That couldn't be true. How much had Jin changed over the years? The "angel" of the Kazama family began to explore her thoughts, trying to think of a what could have pushed her son to commit such crimes.

"_Kazuya…..do you have anything to do with this..?" _

"Of course," Miguel ran his finger down the side of her face, "I have nothing against you my dear. In fact, I admire you. I see you as a strong, elegant, woman. Good to know some ladies still have class."

Jun looked at him.

"…..I am sorry for your loss."

Miguel snickered bitterly.

"Your apology can't revive my sister. Not unless you are some sort of healer of the dead."

They were both quiet for a moment. Jun moved her wrists, trying to free herself. Miguel noticed and slowly released his grip. Jun rubbed her arms.

"Sorry, I do not know my own strength." He laughed quietly.

"That is why I am a fighter. To be able to survive the assaults of men."

"I would never assault a pretty lady like yourself."

The blushing returned.

"_Curses." _

"Alright hermosa," Miguel dusted his sleeves, "I will hopefully see you tonight at the tournament. Be careful so that you don't attract the wrong kind of attention."

Flashing her a wink, Miguel turned around and walked away. Jun frowned, disappointed that she couldn't find out more about Rojo's motivations.

….

Since she did not have any matches to attend, and was afraid that she would run into Migel, Jun headed to her apartment. She had managed to find a small, yet affordable, room near the stadium.

She sighed as she locked her door, leaning against it afterwards.

"So, you survived."

Shivers went down Jun's spine. She knew that voice too well. That was the voice she once loved. And now she feared, perhaps even hated, it.

"Kazuya….."

**(DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUn 83. Thank you Nina Kazama and TYZO300 for reviewing. Appreciate it. Check out Steingrabbah's work while you're at it my dear fans. He is currently working on two stories at the moment. Stay tuned.) **


	5. Chapter 5

What was he doing here? How did he learn of her presence? Was it the because of the battle she was in? Did he have someone report to him? Either way, she knew this encounter would not be pleasant.

"How did you return? I expected that you'd be dead."

Jun didn't answer; she just stared at him.

"There had to be something. Perhaps you survived. I always knew there was something odd about you. That purity of yours…."

She swallowed hard, but no saliva went down her dry throat.

"…why aren't you talking? Surprised?" He crossed his arms.

Jun squinted he reyes at him, letting out a shaky breath.

"Hmph. You always were the quiet one. At least you didn't push me to the verge of strangling you. Curse that annoying Anna Williams." He grumbled.

_Anna Williams? _

The first thought that popped in Jun's head was that Kazuya had found someone knew. However, knowing his character, she shook her head. He was too corrupted to care for romance.

"Kazuya-san, why are you here?"

He glanced at her, his right eye glowing red.

"I had to take care of something…."

Jun managed to gulp properly this time.

"And that is?"

Mishima walked up to her as he took off his jacket, revealing his scarred chest. Jun looked at it, recalling what had happened to him centuries ago.

He was a foot away from her now; she could feel his breath against her face. She inched away, standing against the wall.

"Jun…."

He moved even closer. She held her hands against his chest. The memories of their one night together flooded her mind. Despite his natural cold nature, Kazuya was rather gentle and affectionate that evening. He guided her through the process, coaxed her when she felt the stinging sensation and necked her to show he was there. That it was no dream.

However, this was no evening of dreams. Jun could sense a threat rising.

"Kazuya, whatever it is that you need, I am afraid you will not find it here."

He chuckled softly, smiling a little at her.

"Actually, I have come to the right place, Jun."

She yelped when he yanked her towards the couch and swung her onto it, pinning her under his chiseled body. Jun bit her lip.

"K….Kazuya!? What has gotten into you?"

His small smile turned into a devilish smirk. His red eye glowed more.

"Now that you're back, perhaps we can replay the past….just like we did so many years ago. But do not worry my angel, I shall be careful not to leave you with a nuisance."

She knew what was coming. And she was not going to allow it to happen again. Another soul would not suffer from this world's judgment.

She kneed his groin and shoved him off her. Kazuya hollered and curled up on the floor, twitching in pain. Jun got in her fighting stance, ready to strike if necessary. Kazuya grunted and got up, glaring at her with firey rage.

"You never learn don't you? True you Kazamas are strong, but you will never be able to defeat me. I am now the devil!"

He lunged at her. Jun grabbed his hands, moved to the side and flipped him over, causing his leg to hit the dresser. Kazuya grasped her foot and pulled he on top of him, rolling over so that he was dominant.

"Get a hold of yourself Kazuya! The devil is trying to control your actions!"

Mishima gripped her top, slightly pulling it down to reveal the curve of her breasts. He licked his lips.

"It is not the devil, Jun. It is my desire to taint you. Perhaps if you keep your eyes closed, it will be just like your first time."

She held back a whimper as he reached for her waist line.

Suddenly, the door was broken down.

"What the hell!?" Kazuya looked up.

The next thing Kazuya saw was a fist colliding with his face. Jun rolled away and stood up, trying to see who had broken in. The next thing she saw was Kazuya being tackled down by a larger, bulkier man. Jun recognized who it was when she noticed the red shirt.

"_What is he doing here…?"_

Miguel slammed Kazuya against the wall, holding him by the neck.

"You know, it is not wise for a man to try and harass a woman at night. Not unless you both wished to do so."

Kazuya snarled and began to do a round house kick. Miguel caught his leg and then punched him in the stomach. Kazuya coughed and fell on his knees.

"Damn you….."

Miguel grinned and grabbed the back of Kazuya's neck.

"If I were you, I would leave. I'm not in a great mood right now so I may not let you live…"

Kazuya laughed evilly.

"You fool! Do you know who I am!? I could easily terminate you within seconds!"

Kazuya's skin began to turn purple as his teeth began to sharpen. Jun gasped, realizing that Kazuya was trying to activate the devil gene. Miguel swung his hand and formed a fist.

"Whatever you are planning, it is not going to work pal."

Rojo charged, his fist extended and aiming at Kazuya's chest. Roaring, Mishima made a fist of his own, also sending it towards Miguel's chest.

"_I must stop this." _

"Die!" Kazuya was almost beginning to collide with Miguel.

However suddenly, both men were stopped by a pair of small, pure hands.

Jun had managed to come in between them and put her hands on their chests, using all the strength in her body to prevent them from killing each other. Miguel and Kazuya glared at each other, still trying to get their fists across.

"End this. Fighting must not be done in a home. Whether if it is your home or not."

Kazuya's glare faded as his body turned to its original color and he fell onto the floor unconcious. Miguel looked at him and backed away. Jun took a deep breath.

"_That was close." _

Jun dragged Kazuya onto the couch and put a pillow under his head. She then grabbed the keys to the apartment.

"Where do you think you are going?" Miguel asked her.

She didn't answer. She left the apartment.

"God give me patience." Miguel rolled his eyes and ran after Jun.

Jun tried walking as fast as she could, even though her feet felt weak and her breathing was shallow. She found a bench over looking a lake and sat down.

"Dear lord, is this what fate wishes for me?"

Jun looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and stars decorated the sky. Crickets chirped as the wind blew against the water's currents.

Jun felt someone sit next to her. She then heard a soft Spanish guitar melody. She opened her eyes and saw Miguel stroking his fingers on the instrument. Although she was hoping he would not find her, she felt that the scenario at the moment was harmless. Whether if he intended to show affection, or his friendly side, she would welcome his actions. She smiled at him. Miguel smiled a little back.

"_Why kill the mood? When a Spanish guitar plays, everyone should be calm and enjoy it." _

**(Thanks again for Steingrabbah's help :3 3 Keep on reading peeps). **


	6. Chapter 6

Jun opened he eyes the next morning to find herself on the bench she had sat on the night before. She leaned up and looked around. It was perhaps ten in the morning. The tournament would not start until evening. She stretched and extended her arms, inhaling the fresh air around her. She gasped when she noticed Miguel asleep with his guitar in his arms on the bench.

"I cannot believe he stayed here the whole night."

She leaned in and gently tapped his shoulder. Miguel shook his head and his eyes fluttered.

"Ah, good morning." He mumbled, smiling at her a little.

Jun nodded.

"Good morning. Were you comfortable here?"

He yawned and crackled his knuckles.

"A bit sore, but all fighters get sore no? Heheh."

Jun giggled a bit.

She would not admit this to him, but she was starting to enjoy his company. Despite his hard exterior, Miguel was not a bad person to be around. At least he was a gentleman, a strong fighter and he did not wish to kill her. Remembering the term "kill," Jun began to wonder what Kazuya was up to.

"Despite what he did, I hope he managed to tame the devil gene."

Miguel stood up.

"So, seniorita, what are your plans today?"

Before Jun could answer, the coordinator of the tournament, Violet, who was secretly Lee Chaolang, approached them.

"Are you two…Jun Kazama and Miguel Rojo?"

"Si, and why do you want to know?" Miguel raised his eyebrow.

"You are to be in a tag team until otherwise stated. Your first match is tonight so prepare."

With that he walked away. Jun glanced at Miguel. He smiled.

"I am going to enjoy this."

….

Kazuya sat in his office with his eyes closed and his hand on his forehead. He still could not believe that Jun was alive. A huge percent of his mind assumed that Ogre had destroyed her. Hardly any of Ogres' victims could stand up to him. Except Jin perhaps. He sighed.

"Knowing Jun, she'll just try and "cleanse" me like she used to. Nosy old bat, never takes no for an answer."

He then recalled Miguel, the man who had prevented him from having his way with his old lover. Kazuya clenched his fist, slamming i tonto the desk.

"That Spanish rat can go to hell."

"My, someone is in a bad mood." A voluptuous woman waltzed in.

Kazuya groaned, crossing his arms and turning his chair away.

"You're here early, Anna."

Anna Williams was Kazuya's personal assasain. She began serving him once she discovered that her older sister and rival, Nina Williams, had become Jin Kazama's personal body guard.

"I like my job…and the boss I work for." She purred, sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

Kazuya simply ignored her fishnet stockings and short skirt.

"Hmph. I suppose I should give you your assignment for the day."

"You order, I'll deliver." She smirked, giving him a wink.

Kazuya tossed her a folder. She opened it and frowned.

"Who's the girl? An old girlfriend?"

Kazuya didn't respond.

"Keep an eye on her. She's trouble."

"My only target is Nina, but if you insist…"

She put the folder in her purse.

"If that Asian chick is an old lover, she can totally kiss Kazuya goodbye."

"I don't need you at the momento. You may go." Kazuya still didn't turn in his chair.

"Catch you later hot stuff." Anna waved him off and walked out of his office.

The female assasain strutted down the hall, a sneer appearing on her ruby red lips.

"Damn bitches getting in my way."

…

Jun sat in the grass with her legs crossed. She inhaled and exhaled slowly while she listened to the water flow in the stream in front of her. A few white doves circled above her, staring at her with their beady little eyes. Jun sighed, opening he reyes and looking up at the birds.

"Do you have a message for me my friends?"

The doves cooed and flew off. Jun chuckled.

"Did not mean to scare you away."

As she continued to meditate, Miguel looked at her from behind a tree.

"I have never seen a woman so in touch with nature before. It is almost like she's….magical."

He stroked his chin as he examined the Japanese woman.

"Maybe I will go and keep her company. After all, we'll need to get closer to one another since we will be a team."

Miguel walked to where Jun was and sat down on his knees behind her. The next thing Jun felt were a pair of large arms wrap around her waist. She gasped as she felt her back against his chest.

"I hope you are looking forward to us working together….Jun Kazama."

She winced as his breath hit her neck and his arms tightened around her.

"As for me, I am very excited…."

Jun tried to crawl away, but Miguel pulled her back.

"I must warn you though, I can be rather affectionate around women. Especially women who are strong and independent. Such as yourself."

His fingers stroked her arms. Jun did not know how to react to his touch. It had been ages since a man was this close to her. Actually, she did not remember a time when a male was so gentle and intimate towards her.

"I don't even know if Kazuya was this loving."

Jun sighed. Struggling was pointless. She knew that if she tried to fight him off, things would only become more awkward. And the fact that they had to be in a tag team for the tournament did not help so much either. So, her only option at the moment was to endure.

However, there was that one side of her, her love hungry side, that wished that he would not stop.

…..

"So you two are a team?" Zafina asked Miguel at one of their secret meetings.

"Yes. I do not know what made them think of pairing me and her together. Not that I am complaining."

Zafina looked at him, then at the sky.

"Play your cards right and destiny will reward you."

Miguel scoffed.

"Heh. I have lost faith in your so called destiny ages ago. Ever since it decided to take away what was most important to me….."

He began picturing his sister's face in his head. She was so beautiful on her wedding day. A shame that death had to taint her features. Miguel snarled when he saw Jin appear in his mind. He could not wait for the day that he could crush that Asian big shot.

"Do not threat, your idea will definitely shake up Jin Kazama. After all, she is his mother."

Miguel nodded and walked off, marking the end of their discussion.

…

Jun hummed softly as the water soaked her body. The soap felt soft against her skin.

She was in the locker room, bathing before the tournament. Her first tag match was tonight. She was not sure who she would go up against, but whoever it was, she would be ready.

As she leaned down to put away the soap, an image in her mind froze her in place.

She suddenly saw him, flesh bared and water trickling down his body. His lips were a small smirk as he pulled her against him. She could feel the soap on her own figure rub onto his. His hands went to her hips, rubbing the fleshy muscle. She held back a moan as he slid up his hand towards her cheek, coaxing it with his thumb.

Miguel leaned her back, his eyes gazing at her innocence. She covered it with her hand, but he stopped her. She gasped when he sat on his knees and began to part her legs. He closed his eyes and leaned into her and then_

"God help me!" Jun snapped out of her daydream when her back hit the wall.

She shut off the water and grabbed her towel, almost running out of the shower.

"I cannot think of such thoughts about him! Why am I even allowing him to corrupt my thoughts?"

Jun looked around, making sure that the scenario she had witnessed was only a thought. The locker room was empty.

"Being a woman has its complications."

She took off her towel and began to dress. However, a warm feeling between her legs distracted her. She poked her sacred area, gasping when she saw a clear liquid coat her fingers.

"Curses…."

She wiped her finger against the towel and continued putting on her clothes.

(STAY TUNNNNNNNED B3)


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ready to kick some ass?" Miguel asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Jun inhaled and exhaled at a slow pace, then nodded.

"As I will ever be."

The two fighters were waiting underground at the arena. Nightfall came faster than usual, making Jun feel a little uneasy about the events that would occur. Miguel on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity to get closer to his goal.

_"I'm sure that little punk is going to be here. Heheh, when he sees his dear mother in the arms of a new man…he'll be devastated." _

The doors opened, signaling that it was time for them to enter. Jun and Miguel walked out side by side. Their names appeared on a large screen, along with their pictures. Fireworks shot into the sky as the crowd cheered.

"Jun Kazama! Miguel Rojo! Prepare for battle!"

Miguel looked at the crowd, searching for Jin. He found the Japanese male sitting on a chair that was overlooking the arena. Besides him stood his bodyguard, Nina Williams. He growled.

_"You think you're so high and mighty, Jin. But you're nothing more than slime. No, even slime has more dignity than you." _

He spat at the ground.

"To hell with you."

Jun noticed her son. She sighed, sensing the darkness that had corrupted him.

"Jin…..why?"

"Jun Kazama and Miguel Rojo! Verses Jaycee and Armor King!"

The crowd roared in excitement. Jun and Miguel walked into the ring. A large, muscular man with a panther's mask on, jumped into the ring. Shortly afterwards, a female wearing a rather revealing pink one piece and mask landed in the middle of the ring.

"Come and get some." She smirked.

Miguel leaned forward, brushing the hair out of his face.

"As you wish lady."

Jun and Armor King stepped to the side. Miguel got into his fighting stance, the same with Jaycee.

"Round one…FIGHT!"

Jaycee jumped into the air and did a flip, aiming to land on top of Miguel. Prepared, he grabbed her legs and slammed her into the ground. She responded by kicking her feet up. Miguel ducked and tackled her down, punching her multiple times. Jaycee winced and tried to block his punches.

Armor King extended his hand, wanting Jaycee to tag him. She kicked Miguel off her and rolled out of the way, making room for Armor King. Miguel did a roundhouse kick and hit Armor King's side. The wrestler grabbed his leg, twisted it and slammed himself with Miguel onto the floor. Miguel grunted in pain.

Jun gasped and held out her hand. Miguel tried reaching for it, but Armor King grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Miguel managed to jam his elbow against Armor King's jaw, giving him enough time to tag Jun. She jumped into the ring and used her elbow to upper cut the wrestler. Then, she followed up with a front kick and punch. Armor King growled and did a low kick to her shin. Being the defensive fighter she was, Jun easily blocked his hits. However, while she was caught up in the defense, Jaycee took Armor's place and kicked Jun in her chest. Jun gasped, nearly losing her breath as her back hit the railing.

"I'll take over!" Miguel tapped her hand and jumped into the ring.

Jaycee's eyes widened as Miguel charged at her with a punch. She prepared to block it, but it was too late. Rojo's fist hit her jaw, making her fly backwards and hitting the railing as well. Jaycee groaned and fell onto the floor. Armor King roared, hoping she would get up.

"K.O!"

Miguel rolled his arm and flexed his hand. The crowd cheered.

"The left team wins!"

Jun stretched and exhaled.

"You did well." She bowed to Jaycee and Armor King.

Armor King growled and walked away. Jaycee smiled a little and followed him.

"Some people aren't looking for friends." Miguel said.

"I always respect a fellow fighter." Jun stated.

"I am warning you, your kindness will get you taken advantage of."

Jun was silent before she walked towards the locker rooms.

"A few years too late for me to realize that."

…

Jun left the arena after washing up. She needed a break from the loud noises and violence. She headed towards the park she was at the night before. As she approached the bench, she remembered Miguel. For a fighter he was very talented at guitar. She replayed the song in her head. Never had music sounded so calm to her. The tunes she usually listened to was the music of mother nature.

A large hand on her shoulder stopped her train of thought.

"Hey cutie, I saw you and your buddy kick that Armor King's puny ass. Gotta say that was hot."

Jun shrugged off the hand. She saw a giant man towering over her.

"May I help you?"

The man smirked.

"Maybe so cutie. Name's Marduk, don't you forget it."

Jun inwardly groaned. She was not in the mood for perverts.

"That is nice, now if you excuse me, I must be going_"

"Hey! No one leaves unless I say so!" he stood in front of her.

"Please move aside sir."

"Why don't you get on your knees and ask nicely." Marduk grinned darkly, putting his hand behind her head.

Jun gasped, knowing where this was going. She quickly kneed him, causing Marduk to holler and fall on his knees. She tried to run, but Marduk grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Jun winced and nearly screamed when Marduk pinned her down.

"Now now precious, behave and I'll go easy on you."

Jun glared at him, trying to pry him off her. Marduk tightened his hold on her as he leaned in.

"Give me a kiss sweetie."

Jun spat at his face, causing the man to stop and give her a deadly glare.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

He raised his fist to punch. Knowing that she would most likely feel the blow, Jun closed her eyes.

The punch never hit her. Jun opened her eyes and saw Marduk curled up beside her while the Spanish wonder repeatedly kicked him.

"Gaaah! I give I give!"

Miguel grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"…..get lost…..fucking bastard…"

Before Marduk could respond, Miguel head butted him, knocking him out. Jun stood up, her legs shaking. Yes she was a strong woman, but the experience had still scared her. Miguel gazed at her.

"It is alright, he'll be out for a while."

Jun just stared at him.

"…..I would have managed."

Miguel scoffed.

"Didn't look like it."

Jun tried to respond, but nothing came out of her mouth. Miguel smiled, knowing that he had won.

"Come hermosa, I'll take you home."

He took her hand and began to walk with her. Jun followed.

_"He just saved me from rape. I might as well repay him by accepting his approaches." _

Jun sighed as they walked. This was awkward for her. Miguel's touch alone was enough to make her body shiver. Anymore would make her explode.

"Jun…."

Miguel turned her towards him, staring into her eyes. Jun blinked, in a daze under his stare. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Calm yourself. I have no intention to harm you."

Jun trembled, but tried to keep her cool.

They stood there in the middle of the park. His hand on the back of her neck keeping her in place and her hands at her sides.

Unknown to Jun, but very obvious to Miguel, a certain man was watching them from the shadows. Rojo smirked at the figure, letting his hand go onto Jun's back. The male in the dark narrowed his eyes.

_"That's right. She's fallen into my hands." _

Miguel twirled her hair in his fingers. The man clenched his fist and sneered.

"….mother…..what are you thinking?"

**(Gracias for reading amigos). **


	8. Chapter 8

Miguel woke up the next morning in his small apartment. He yawned and cracked his neck. He then got up and walked into the bathroom. As he walked, he felt different. As if something was out of place. Groaning, he looked down at his boxer shorts, seeing a rather massive bulge.

"Fucking morning woods." He grumbled.

He sighed and tried to ignore his erection. But his mind was not allowing him to do so.

The image of Jun had remained with him since the night before. How she fit perfectly in his arms. It was as if he was cradling a bird, or as he saw her, his little dove.

"That senorita knows how to make men fall to her feet. And she doesn't even know it."

He splashed some water onto his face before looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'll keep it." He said, referring to his five oh clock shadow on his chin and jawline.

He exited the bathroom and grabbed his jeans and red shirt. He put on the shirt without buttoning it up and buckled up his jeans.

"I wonder who Jun and I will go up against tonight."

…..

"So she's alive?" Nina Williams asked her boss, Jin Kazama.

Jin nodded, not looking at her.

"I saw her last night. She was in this man's arms."

Nina chuckled a little.

"She's the only one who can push you to put your business aside and worry about her eh?"

"Hmph." Jin rolled his eyes.

Nina looked at the computer screen and typed out a few numbers. Miguel's profile was pulled up.

"Is this the man you were talking about?"

Jin glanced at the screen and widened his eyes.

"Yes….."

"He looks tough, but manageable."

Jin closed his eyes.

_"Miguel Rojo…..he's the man that chased after me in the last tournament. Don't know why though." _

"Want me to go after him?" Nina asked.

Jin looked at her, getting up from his desk.

"You don't need to monitor him twenty for seven, but if you see him around, stay alert."

"Yes sir." Nina nodded and left.

Jin looked back at the screen. A snarl escaped his lips.

"Sick bastard."

…

Jun was sitting at the bench in the park.

"Miguel…"

She began to remember the events that had occurred. How Miguel saved her from Marduk's assault. Her mind wasn't entirely at peace, but now, she felt that she could trust Miguel a little more. He wasn't as harsh, or egotistic as some of the other male fighters. He also did not want her dead.

Jun then began to think about Jin, her son. What was he doing? Had he even noticed her? Whether he loved her or not, she wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Watch over him." She glanced at the sky.

A pigeon landed on her shoulder as it cooed. Jun smiled and poked the tip of its beak.

"Hello there."

She picked up a little bread crumb and held it to its mouth. The pigeon pecked at the bread.

"Hola Seniorita."

Jun looked up and saw Miguel standing over her with a small smile.

"Hi." She stood up.

She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual attire; he was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans. As for herself, she was wearing her usual white pants, but a light blue t shirt.

"You ok? Did that fatass scare you?"

Jun chuckled.

"I have struggled with worse, I'm fine."

Miguel smiled more.

"Tough, I like it."

Jun smiled a little.

As they spent more time together, Jun had grown fond of the Spanish man. Under that bulk and massiveness, there was a man who fought for something he had lost.

Miguel put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

"You're tense….need a massage?"

Jun closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

"I'm…"

Miguel leaned in, breathing onto her mouth.

"Come on, it is not like I am going to undress you and have my way…..yet."

Jun opened her eyes and gasped. Miguel laughed.

"I kid Hermosa."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. As usual, Jun did not know how to respond.

"Jun….I must admit…..you have the face of a goddess…..I don't know if it is your lips….your eyes….or you in general. I am surprised that a man hasn't claimed you as his yet."

He lowered his arms, his hands right above her bottom.

"I have already experienced intimacy. Once is enough."

Miguel suddenly leaned her back, making her shriek. The man gazed at the Japanese female.

"I can sense your need. You've been lonely for years. And as they say, the quiet ones are the most…..crazy."

He let his lips trace over her collarbone and up to her chin. Jun leaned away.

"Damn…..I don't know how you do it Jun."

"D…do what?" she gasped as his hand cupped her thigh.

He pulled her up, pressing his body against hers.

"You have no idea how insane you drive a man!" he growled quietly.

Jun's heart was beating fast. She did not want to do what she did to Kazuya to Miguel.

"You can hate me if you want after this…"

Jun was about to speak but Miguel put his hand on the side of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Immediately, Jun's body went numb. All around her was frozen. It was as if the kiss had taken her to another dimension, had disconnected her from the world around her. In other words, the kiss made her feel amazing.

As the couple kissed, a certain blonde was using a camera that she wore on her suit to show Jin what she was witnessing. In his secret layer, Jin slammed his fist into the desk.

"That bastard!"

**(I know it's short T_T, but I thought it would be cool if the scene ended here. I'll try to get the chapter out soon.) **


End file.
